


do you like or like like me?

by leenk



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Character, Birthday Party, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Trans Male Character, drunk yuuri, minor kensky?? yurinami?? what even, minor leoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leenk/pseuds/leenk
Summary: Viktor says a certain four letter word to Yuuri on his birthday. Problem is, Yuuri was too drunk to be remember which one it was!





	

**7:25 am, Yuuri’s room.**

 

The first one to congratulate him was Maccachin. She came in running into his room, and if she were a human, she would have had the biggest smile on her little dumb fluffy dog face. She licked Yuuri’s cheeks until he turned over, groaned, and swatted her away. She only kept on jumping, again and again until her owner came into the room.

 

Viktor shook Yuuri’s shoulder, grinning widely. It was the best day today, the most important day, the nicest day, the-

 

The birthday.

“Happy birthday, Yuuuuri!” Yuuri slowly opened his eyes then, sighing. Viktor was looking down at him, the same grin plastered on. Oh. Oh that’s cute.

 

“Thanks, Viktor…” Yuuri yawned, sitting up and finding that he couldn’t really move himself. He had two things sort of blocking him. “Can you guys get off for now?” Viktor and Maccachin both tackled him. Ah, great.

 

**8:30 am, Yu-topia Lobby.**

 

“Ooh, look at my baby! All grown uuuup!” Yuuri had barely even gotten downstairs and he was already being assaulted by his parents in Japanese, throwing compliments here and there and kisses everywhere. He wasn’t going to get much time alone today, was he?

 

Viktor looked quite lost, language barrier and everything, but he was still keeping a cheery attitude. He told Yuuri, in very broken Japanese, that he’d helped with the decorations and the big meal.

 

“Meal?” Hiroko blushed, scratching her neck. She wasn’t about to spoil the surprise for him, was she? Oh, god. “What have you done, Viktor..?” He murmured, watching the eccentric skater run off to the kitchen. He could only imagine. He sat down to eat breakfast then, sighing.

 

What a mess.

 

**11:20 am, Yu-topia Buffet.**

 

“...” Yuuri stared in awe at all of the food his mom and Viktor had prepared. In less than 40 minutes, they’d be eating all of this. But there’d be so many leftovers, Yuuri wasn’t even sure that they would fit in the fridges. A sweet scent reached his nose then, and his eyes widened. No way. Had they..? He searched for it, and then when he found it-

 

He looked at the pork, the main item in the menu, gulping. Holy shit. Okay, maybe. Maybe the leftovers wouldn’t be too many.

 

“Yuuri! No eating!” Viktor slapped Yuuri’s back, and he shrieked. The older man laughed, shaking his head and scampering off to the kitchen yet again. Yuuri laughed with him, watching him leave and thinking about how he wouldn’t notice if he took some… some small piece… of pork…

 

“YUURI-KUN!”

 

Shit, his mom.

 

**15:34 pm, the fucking streets.**

 

“Come on little piggy, you don’t want to get all fluffy again!” Yuuri screamed, looking at Viktor in utter desperation. They’d been running for almost two hours now! Scratch that, nearly three! He hadn’t even gotten to the food!

 

“You weren’t supposed to know! It was only a little piece!”

 

“Well, your mom told me! You can’t spoil your appetite, Yuuri-kun!”

 

“Agh! Why did we take a break for this!? I coulda been training for the Grand Prix Final!”

“Aaah, but your birthday is such an important event…” Viktor pouted, and stopped running. Yuuri stopped also, wheezing, and shaking his head.

 

“It really isn’t. I’m- god, I’m exhausted. Could we turn around and actually go eat now, Viktor?” Viktor pouted.

 

“You really are no fun. But! I think I can go back now, yeah. What time is it?”

“Uh, 15:42 pm.” Viktor gasped. “Is there something wro-”

“They must be there now! Let’s go back to Yutopia, Yuuri!” Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and began running back again.

“VIKTOR, NOOOO..!”

 

**16:02 pm, Yu-topia Entrance.**

 

“What.”

 

Phichit, Leo, Guang Hong, Minami and Yuri all stood there, most of them smiling and holding a big cake for Yuuri’s sister. She was lighting a candle. When she turned around to face the couple, she smiled.

 

“Guys, you lot ready? One, two, three-!” Minako twirled in, the triplets held up cameras, Yuuko and Takeshi popped some confetti. Viktor held him tightly by the waist. They all said one thing:

 

“Happy birthday, Yuuri!” It. Well. It took Yuuri exactly five seconds to begin crying. Viktor was immediately rubbing small circles on his back, everyone laughing softly and trying to comfort the skater. Great. It had all been a plan!

 

“I…” Yuuri looked at Viktor as he spoke, but he blushed and stopped speaking. What was he going to say?

 

“Let’s party!” Minako shook the sake bottle. Oh. Oh wow.

 

**2:17 am, Yu-topia.**

 

“Hic… Viktor… Viktor~” Yuuri drooled on Viktor’s shoulder. The birthday cake had really done its job, huh. He looked at the sleeping skater and decided to let him rest, sighing and looking around at the others. Uh. Not that there was anyone really awake. Guang Hong had left earlier, before the drinking began, taking Leo with him and saying ‘he’s gotta drive me back, I’m not old enough!’ when everyone knew they were just off to do the nasty.

 

...

 

Okay, maybe not ‘the nasty’ because Ji was asexual, and a minor, but. Let’s focus on Yuuri again, why not? “I think it’s time to take you upstairs, little piggy.”

 

Viktor took Yuuri off of his shoulder and hauled him up like a princess. A sight to marvel at, if anyone had been sober or awake enough to appreciate it. Minako had already used up her drinking limit and had passed out watching TV, while Yuuko and Takeshi had gone home to put the triplets to sleep. Viktor wondered where Minami was.

 

The russian skater also remembered seeing Mari say goodbye to a drunk Phichit as he went off with Celestino, who picked him up to go back to the hotel. He went upstairs slowly, careful to not make any noise as Yuuri’s parents had gone to sleep a few hours ago. He was… the last survivor. But he was planning something, he couldn’t drink anything..!

 

“Ah-” Yuri was standing half naked in the hallway. (Where was his SHIRT.) What the fuck- “Vi-vi-viktor..!” He pointed accusingly at the older man and then looked at Yuuri in his arms. “What are you- uh-” Yuri blushed and then-

 

Viktor saw a mop of blonde hair peek out of his room. Oh. “Yuri-kun? What’s- mmph!” Yuri put a hand against Minami’s mouth. So that’s where the other teen had gone!

 

“I-I-I am still a virgin!” Yuri said, making Minami nod pitifully. Viktor brought his index finger to his lips, making Minami think about how strong he was if he could carry Yuuri with one arm.

 

“Be quiet and I will stay quiet.” Basically, shut up (you’re being loud) and I won’t tell anyone. Yuri narrowed his eyes and stared at the man as he went into Yuuri’s room. Viktor thought he was adorable, really. He watched Maccachin roll over to allow some space for her owners.  
Viktor carefully took off Yuuri’s shirt, then his binder, and placed him under the covers carefully.

 

“Happy birthday, Yuuri.” Viktor watched him adjust on the bed, smiling softly. “I love you so much.” Yuuri stirred, a warning sign for Viktor, and so the skater left quickly, red in the face.

 

The now 24-year-old could never know.

 

**9:56 am, Yuuri’s room yet again.**

 

Said Yuuri is lying awake, eyes fixed on a post Viktor made the night before. He looked so wasted, it wasn’t even funny..!

 

“Oh no… there’s videos!” He scrolled past the most embarrassing ones, cringing at the post Phichit made of him singing to JJ’s theme song. Fuck, he’d done that twice..? Oh, dammit, he put his face in the cake too! He chased- he chased his sister with a sake bottle in his hand? Wait- was that a con-

 

“Good morning, Yuuri-kun! How’s it feel like to be a year older!?” Yuuri screeched. “Ooh, hangover? I have just the solution!” Viktor unleashed the beast. Literally, he took off Maccachin’s leash. She jumped on top of Yuuri and he saw stars.

 

“I wanna dieeee…” “Is this because of Instagram?”

 

…

 

Yuuri threw a pillow at Viktor, who laughed it off. He suddenly remembered something. Hadn’t Viktor taken him upstairs the night before. He stopped the laughing man from leaving by raising his voice and calling out his name.

 

“Viktor.” Said man turned around, still smiling. He ‘hmmed?’ a response and Yuuri looked down, as if afraid to say it. “What did you say last night?” Viktor stopped smiling. He turned around and- and- and-

 

And RAN. “Vi-Viktor! Come back!” Yuuri held his head, hissing. Oh, the pain.

 

He got up and frowned. No. No pain. Come on, he HAD to find out what the words were! He put on some slippers and a sweater and headed out to find his coach. Maccachin ran after him, just wanting some adventure.

 

“Okaasan, did you-!” His eyes widened. Minako was still asleep in front of the TV. Great. But that- that wasn’t the most shocking thing.

 

Minami and Yuri were also there, doodling on her face. Yuri shot him a dirty look.

 

Yuuri just… kept on walking. Running. Out of the place as soon as possible.

 

“Viktor! Viktooooor!” Dammit! It wasn’t like him to be shy! Yuuri was sure that the man was at the Ice Castle, but why run away if he just wanted to ask a question? He turned at a close curve and jumped when there was a bench in the way. He threw the doors to the Ice Castle open, and ran inside, only to yell.

 

“Was it like? Was it love? Viktor, come oooon!” Yuuri stopped himself in front of the rink, panting heavily. Viktor paused right in his tracks. “Asshole! Kiss me on national TV and hug me whenever you like, but you still can’t tell me how you feel!”

 

“...Yuuuuuri, so mean.” Viktor showed up in front of the man, smirking. He handed him a flower. A chrysanthemum. His month's flower. “Uh, here. Date me.” Yuuri’s brows raised.

 

“How unromantic.”

“I love you, you damn dork.”

 

“...I’ll keep the flower.” They left the rink, Viktor wrapped around Yuuri and Yuuri holding the flower close to his chest.

 

"Nice tits, by the wa-" "Shut up, the binder wasn't my priority."

**Author's Note:**

> i am Trash and i deserve to be Burned for not working on my other fic bUT HEY HAHaAH


End file.
